<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shroud of Frost by bittersweet325</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289925">A Shroud of Frost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet325/pseuds/bittersweet325'>bittersweet325</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet325/pseuds/bittersweet325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post-Spoiler Alert: Ella thought she'd finally met the perfect guy, but nope, she'd made a huge mistake. When Azrael interferes in human events to save Ella's life, Ella and Lucifer are set on a path that seems to lead them straight to one another. Lucifer is committed to protecting Miss Lopez, but what will the cost be? Is Ella there to be Lucifer's salvation or is he destined to damn her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, we all know that in show-world Deckerstar is endgame, and we all love it. But sometimes you just need something else. I blame Aimee and Tom who are too cute together sometimes. </p>
<p>To the end, I’m understandably a little hand-wavy about some canon details that would derail this. This fic is an AU from Spoiler Alert, but I’ll reference some changes to seasons 3 - 4 to make things work. </p>
<p>There will be absolutely no Chloe-bashing in this work despite it being a rarepair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella Lopez was smart. She knew that. Everyone knew that. She was good at her job, that went without saying. But she was a complete idiot when it came to men. She’d really thought she’d met a good guy for a change. A guy who got her and liked her and wanted to just listen to her be a nerd. </p>
<p>But nope. Serial killer. </p>
<p>She didn’t have time to dwell on that part, she told herself. She had to get out of here. She couldn’t let Pete know that she knew until she could get to Decker or Dan. She was a forensic scientist, not a cop. </p>
<p>This needed a cop and if she left fast enough, she could get a…</p>
<p>As soon as she turned around, it was too late. She found herself face to face with Pete.</p>
<p>“I really wish you hadn’t gone in there.” </p>
<p>Ella hadn’t even processed the words before he was on top of her. She tried to push him off, but he had a size and weight advantage that made it feel like a losing battle. Once his hands were around her neck, her adrenaline was practically working against her. She was breathing too hard and too fast, and the pressure on her neck was too much. She couldn’t breathe, and she knew enough about the human body to know how this ended. </p>
<p>In the struggle, she dropped the syringe with the paralytic in it. She knew that was her only hope of getting out of this. Her vision was blurring at the edges She reached feebly for the syringe just out of her reach, but blurring vision turned to black, and her hand went lax.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Oh, this was bad. Azrael was supposed to be collecting a soul. It wasn’t a false alarm. This was supposed to be the day Ella Lopez died, but when Azrael had been standing there waiting for the moment to happen, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.</p>
<p>She pulled out the blade kept holstered at her belt and shoved it into Pete Daily’s back. It wasn’t the blade, but humans hardly needed angelic weaponry to meet their fate. She pulled it out, cleaning the blade before returning it to its holster. She pushed Pete’s body off of Ella and scooped her up into her arms.</p>
<p>This was bad. Dad was going to kill her. Azrael wasn’t supposed to interfere, wasn’t supposed to change the outcome like this. She needed help, and there was only one person she trusted both with Ella and with cleaning up her mess. </p>
<p>“Lu…” She’d flown them both to Lucifer’s penthouse. She stood holding Ella out to Lucifer. “We have a problem.” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ella’s head ached as she began to come around. It swam with half-remembered thoughts and moments that might have been dreams.</p>
<p>Pete was the Whisper Killer.</p>
<p>Ray-Ray was there. She had wings. Were ghosts supposed to have wings? </p>
<p>Ella was dead. She had to be dead. Pete - her serial killer boyfriend - had definitely strangled her. Did that make this heaven? Was heaven somehow...a bed with silk sheets? </p>
<p>She sat up far too quickly for what she had been through. Eyes darted open and now her head ached more. It took a moment for her eyes to focus. </p>
<p>“L-Lucifer?” She was in his penthouse. How was she in his penthouse? She had just been at Pete’s place. There was no logical way for how she was here. </p>
<p>“Easy, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer walked over to the bed. He’d been keeping a careful eye on her. He put strong hands on her shoulders, partly to settle her where she sat in the middle of his bed. He eased her back down against the pillows. “You’ve had a very bad day, and I reckon it’s about to get a little bit worse.” </p>
<p>“She’s awake!” Azrael ran in from the other room. She beamed at Ella relieved that she was alright even if there was still a world of fallout likely to come from all of this. </p>
<p>“Ray Ray?” Ella frowned, eyes moving from Azrael to Lucifer and back again. “Am I dead? I...feel like I’m dead or this is, like, the hallucination I’m having right before I die. Ya know, synapses freaking out and chemical reactions and…” </p>
<p>“You’re not dead or dying,” He assured her. “Although that boy did a number on your neck,” He frowned at the prominent bruising and the clear outline of fingers where he’d tried to strangle her. It took all of his energy to stay calm. “I believe you know my sister.” </p>
<p>“Hi,” Azrael nodded a little oblivious to the weight this all carried. “I found you...with…” She didn’t bother to say his name. “And I...I couldn’t let him hurt my favorite person.” </p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Ella’s chipperness had understandably faded, but it still twisted something inside of Lucifer. He wanted her smile and her relief at being safe with none of the mess, but the universe didn’t work that way. He was going to go ahead and blame his father for that if only because it made him feel better.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t suppose you do,” Lucifer sighed. “Ray Ray,” The nickname for his sister slipped out so easily even after so long. “I need you to take care of the crime scene. Go back to his house. Make sure there is no evidence that Miss Lopez was ever there. It needs to be immaculate.” </p>
<p>“I can do immaculate,” Azrael was the Angel of Death, but divine powers made pretty light work of cleaning too. </p>
<p>“Make sure this secret room you spoke of is visible. Go to the precinct and leave this,” It was a forged note in Ella’s handwriting reminding her superiors of a supposedly planned week’s long vacation that had already started. “I’ll take care of matters here.” </p>
<p>Azrael nodded and took the letter. She smiled at Ella, “I’ll be back soon unless Lu tells me not to come. I hope I’ll be back soon,” She realized, though, that Ella may not want to see her once she knew everything. For the moment, though, Ella just nodded looking scared and confused amidst a mountain of pillows on Lucifer’s bed. </p>
<p>Lucifer took a very deep breath before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Ella looked so small, and he dreaded telling her the truth. He wasn’t sure why. His friendship and partnership with Chloe had recovered from the truth. Perhaps it was because Ella was going to have to stretch the truth to cover up what had happened. Deep down, though, he knew it was her faith. She believed so wholly and so passionately in his father, in his brothers and sisters. What if he destroyed that?</p>
<p>“Ray Ray isn’t a ghost, is she?” </p>
<p>“She is not. An annoying pest at times, but not a ghost,” He confirmed. “Before you, I was the only one who called her Ray Ray,” He paused. “Her name is Azrael. She is my sister and she is...an angel.” </p>
<p>Ella made a disappointed face, “Dude, I love you, but I can’t with the method acting today. Another weird adopted sister, I can handle. But not…” </p>
<p>“She is an angel,” He cut her off. “And she’s my sister.” </p>
<p>The gravity of the words started to sink in. Lucifer didn’t lie. Decker had told her that any number of times. If he was saying that she was an angel and his sister that would mean that he was…</p>
<p>“You’re an angel, too?” Her brow furrowed for a moment. “Lucifer Morningstar...The most beautiful and God’s favorite who rebelled against his father and became…” She took a shaky, almost shuddering breath. “You’re the Devil. You’re the actual...Devil.”<br/>
“I’m afraid I am,” He waited for the sort of fear that Chloe had shown, but the realization seemed to sit differently with Ella as it sunk in. Tears welled in her eyes, but it was paired surprisingly enough with a smile. </p>
<p>“It’s real. It’s all real. I mean, I believed. I always believed. I tried to do everything they say they’re supposed to do, but there’s always that worry that you’re, ya know, talking to yourself. But it’s really real.” </p>
<p>“It is,” He couldn’t help but smile. He reached forward, cupping and caressing her cheek with his hand. His thumb catching a few stray tears.</p>
<p>“And I’m friends with an angel. Two angels!” She grinned at him. “Whoa.” </p>
<p>“Technically, only one. My divinity is a little less pure than it once was,” Lucifer corrected. “But Azrael is very much an angel and very much your friend. She saved you and brought you here. Unfortunately, she didn’t handle your assailant in quite the way that the LAPD would have preferred.” </p>
<p>“He’s dead.” </p>
<p>“Yes, but it was him or you, and I don’t think you’ll find many people who are going to be disappointed with the outcome given the choices, Miss Lopez,” Pete deserved all the punishment waiting for him. “But we need to make sure there is nothing to suggest you had anything to do with it. Ray Ray will take care of the scene, and we’ll keep you hidden away until that neck heals up. You can decide where when you’ve gotten a bit more rest.” </p>
<p>“Was here not an option?” There was a slight pout to her lips. “I mean, I’m already here and you’re here. I don’t wanna go hide in some seedy hotel all alone after everything.” </p>
<p>“I’m mildly offended that you think I would take you to a seedy hotel,” Lucifer laughed softly. “If you’re sure you feel  safe here, you are welcome to stay. Dan and Chloe are off with the urchin and the precinct will think you’re on holiday. Should buy us enough time for those bruises to fade.” </p>
<p>“I think there’s a few bruises that aren’t going to fade,” Ella admitted “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ella drifted back to sleep. Lucifer was glad that it limited the number of questions they needed to answer right now, but he knew that once she had time to process everything, it would be different. If she saw his true face, she doubted she would have chosen here over the best hotel in town. Azrael returned to confirm things had been handled at the scene and the precinct. She would return to the Silver City for now - explain herself and beg forgiveness, two things that made Lucifer roll his eyes even as he knew them to be necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Local journalist, Peter Daily, has been revealed as the notorious serial killer, the Whisper Killer. In a press conference, this afternoon representatives for the LAPD indicated that Daily was found dead in his Santa Monica home. While it appears he was the victim of foul play, a secret room in his home provided unequivocal proof that Daily was the Whisper Killer. Police say…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer clicked off the television. 10 o’clock. The story had already made it to the news. That was a good sign. It meant the police had been comfortable with reporting what they found. They were likely still on the hunt for the killer, but nothing had been found at the scene to lead them to Ella before a press conference. That was a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm…” Ella was stirring in the bedroom again. She’d been out for hours, but Lucifer imagined all of the revelations must have led to a fair amount of shock. “Lucifer?” She called for him, her voice a little hoarse both from grogginess and from Pete’s attempt to silence her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Right here, Miss Lopez,” He called to her, stopping long enough at his personal bar to get her some water. He sat it on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, we did have a pretty deep conversation about you being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> Devil, right? I just..things are foggy and I want to make sure that wasn’t just...crazy talking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did, and I am,” He confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Ella nodded against the pillows trying to sound okay with it all. “And I’m not, like, in mortal danger or anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not any longer thanks to my sister. You never have to fear that I would mean you any harm. I may have a penchant for punishing evil doers, but you do not fit that description by any stretch of the definition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella sat up. Her head didn’t spin this time. She felt more like herself, though swallowing was probably going to make her wince for longer than she wanted. She took in Lucifer who was still just Lucifer, but also who was so much more now. It was as fascinating as it was scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My abuela always said the Devil would have a tempting form. She wasn’t wrong,” Of course, he liked fancy Italian shoes and gorgeous suits. It made sense in its own way. “I always thought you’d have a few more...horns, no offense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He smirked, “None taken,” He hesitated. “My true form is rather more unsettling, but I think we ought to save that for another day,” He wasn’t ready to see the look of terror on her face that it would bring, and she had been through enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask...what are you doing here?” Ella was trying to wrap her mind around that. “I mean you’re a fallen angel. You have, I’m assuming, all kinds of super spectacular powers, and you’re hanging out in LA...in a nightclub. Don’t you have better things to do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like LA,” He did preen a little though at the mention of powers. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> impressive. “I needed a break from it all. I’m on a vacation so to speak,” One that seemed to have no end in sight. “Hell can get plenty tedious and I think you know I’m not welcome in Heaven.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That part made her sad. She knew it shouldn’t. The Devil wasn’t meant for heaven, Ella got that. But at the same time this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lucifer was the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my home, Ella. Just like it’s yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ella</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not Miss Lopez. That was very nearly a first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Decker know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Detective knows, yes. She took it decidedly less well than you. Ran off to Rome and came back with a Priest that wanted to send me back to Hell. She and I -- we’re different since then. I think she has accepted who I am, but it scares her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little scary,” Ella admitted, and Lucifer knew that it might be much more so once Ella saw his Devil face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I respect her limitations on accepting me. We’re comfortable. Once all of this blows over, I’m sure you and she can have a Girl’s Night all about my identity. I’m sure she has a few choice things she’d still like to get off her chest,” Not that he fully blamed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she always has stuff to get off her chest with you. You can be kind of a lot,” Ella’s smile showed that she was teasing him. “But you’re our guy. This doesn’t change that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer knew she was partly saying that for her own benefit. She needed to believe it as much as anyone else. But it was still nice to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite partial to being yours, Miss Lopez.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ella couldn’t help but blush. She had always had a bit of a crush on him, and surprisingly, the Devil part didn’t take away from that. Add in almost getting killed by your psycho boyfriend and apparently blushing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that I’m still processing about 90% of what’s happened today between Pete and you and Ray Ray, I can’t promise tomorrow’s not bringing a legit freak out so, um, before that happens, I just want to say - thank you a-and thanks to Ray Ray too. I’d...I’d be dead if it weren’t for you guys, and I’d have no where to go if you weren’t protecting me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is owed here. Not even your thanks,” Though it did warm him to hear it. “I would not...Pete’s fate would have been far worse had I found him and had you not been in one piece.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t really want to think about that. Don’t really want to think about Pete. I just want…” To rewind and not go to Pete’s house? Never start dating him in the first place? “Pizza,” She settled on. “I’m starving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer felt generally confident that they didn’t have to worry about anyone banging on their door looking for Ella or demanding answers about Pete at least for the time being. He’d protect her no matter what. All the same, he left her in the Penthouse to grab the pizza from the delivery person rather than having anyone come upstairs. Just in case, he told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when you first realized I was hanging around Ella?” Azrael appeared beside him with an otherworldly whoosh of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked at her, surprised she was back so soon. “Yes, no thanks to you who had no real intention of saying hello to me until I figured it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already apologized for that,” She pointed out. “But that’s not why I’m bringing it up anyway. You said it yourself that night. Ella brings out the best in people. She makes you feel good about yourself. I think that makes Dad happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it. Dad had absolutely nothing to do with me telling Ella to come here or me wanting you and Ella to be in each other’s lives. And I just went home expecting to get raked across the coals for interfering and not a peep. I think...I think he’s glad you have someone and I think he’s even going to condone me screwing up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ray Ray, I love you very much, little sister, but it’s naive to think Dad cares in the least about my feelings or my friendships.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azrael sighed. He might be right, but she was still glad it meant no one was in trouble right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She does make you better. She makes you happy. And she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just want you to be happy about that, big brother, okay? Take the good things you get whether Dad’s involved or not. Feel good about yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was quiet for a moment, “She barely flinched. I told her I was the Devil and she wept  with joy at realizing everything she believed in was true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cos she’s Ella and she’s awesome,” Azrael smiled. “Tell her I’ll come visit soon, but there’s no one I’d rather look after my favorite person than my brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s lips twitched into a half smile and he nodded. Azrael vanished as the delivery car pulled up. Azrael’s words weighed on him surprisingly hard - Ella made him happy, made him feel good about himself, made him feel like he was home. But wasn’t he supposed to be devoting himself to Chloe. She was the miracle. She was divine intervention. What if he only hurt Ella in the end? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was something more - </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He heard the awe in what Azrael had said, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Ella Lopez could have died alone in a psychopath’s home with the light and joy choked out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the money at the delivery man and rushed back inside. He nearly dropped the box down on the table, but at least had the forethought to know that Ella was hungry and that would cause a problem. Once he’d placed the box down, he ran into the bedroom and wrapped Ella in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, buddy, you doing okay there?” She was surprised by the ferocity and the sincerity of the hug, but after a moment, she settled into it. He was warm. She wondered if that was a Devil thing. She decided it was nice all the same. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I should say so,” Lucifer said softly, still holding her tightly. “Sorry, I...I apologize. I just realized...what a terribly long day it has been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The longest,” She agreed. “But we get to end it with pizza, right? Can’t be all bad?” And if she kept saying that it might be true. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late before an argument over who was going to sleep in the bed and who was going to sleep on the couch came into play. It involved Lucifer pointing out that he didn’t necessarily have to sleep even if he liked sleeping, and Ella pointing out she’d hogged the bed all evening anyway. They’d share, Ella finally declared. It was a massive bed and she was tiny. They were adults. It was fine, she insisted before going off to take a shower and ending up in one of Lucifer’s shirts in lieu of pajamas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The awkward dance of being around one another in an inherently intimate setting helped to distract from almost everything else. It was welcomed, and Ella was able to pretend it was all silly at least for the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ella had been asleep before, it had been pass-out sleep. The shock and the adrenaline and the injuries from Pete’s attack had overwhelmed her system. Now that she was sleeping simply for rest, her mind was plagued with flashbacks and memories. The feel of Pete’s hands on her neck, the weight of his body as they fell to the floor. The syringe was just out of reach, but she couldn’t breathe. She woke up thrashing and screaming, Lucifer’s arms coming around her, but letting go for fear she’d hurt herself when she began to push back against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ella, Ella!” He tried to rouse her, and after a moment, she seemed to come to. “It’s alright. You’re at the penthouse, remember? You’re safe. Everything’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except it wasn’t, and, for the first time, Ella was letting herself feel how not okay everything was. She broke down in tears, sobs that wracked her whole body. Lucifer hesitated a moment before revealing his wings, wrapping her up in them instead of his arms. She was a woman of faith. She deserved a look at divinity, and she deserved the comfort it might bring her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude…” The word finally came after a long span of crying where neither moved nor said a word. “You..I mean...Wings, man,” It was the best she could manage between her emotions and the actual effect his wings had on people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt a little bit like cheating. Surely, he should have shown her his horrifying Devil face first. Not coax her into thinking he really was still an angel. He tried to push the thought away as she inched closer to him, no longer fighting back against an embrace. He held her tightly, but gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>...brighter once amidst the Host of Angels…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Miss Lopez, must we bring Milton into this,” He sighed even if his vanity meant at least some of the literature about his beauty and brightness pleased him very much. “They can be a little hypnotic. I thought they might calm you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Working,” She agreed, settling against his chest, knowing that his warmth and closeness was as responsible as his angelic appearance for her breathing leveling off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll not allow harm to come to you. You have my word, and I never break it. You will be safe,” He was determined on that front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a long time for Ella to calm down. Lucifer hated to think how hard it would have been without his wings serving to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize I was so freaked out by it until now, ya know? I figured I was out of the woods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Linda has made it fairly clear to me that trauma doesn’t work that way,” He put away his wings, but kept Ella gathered to him, a fact she did nothing to change. “And mine is a few millenia old. Yours just happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re warm,” She commented off handedly. “Is that a Devil thing?” She asked looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose it is,” He knew he ran warm to a human’s touch, but it could have been an angel thing as well. “I’ve never been human so most things about me are a Devil thing,” He smirked. Ella rested her head on his shoulder. “Why aren’t you scared of me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be scared of you?” She shook her head. “I mean, okay, you’re the Devil, but what am I supposed to think? You’ve been biding your time all this time just to hurt me? You could have hurt me a million times if that was what you wanted. Besides, my good guy boyfriend just tried to kill me. Makes me think I might not want to make too many assumptions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” He smiled gently at her. “Though I wish it was under better circumstances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled into a comfortable rhythm. Ella’s nightmares weren’t getting any better, and two days on, Lucifer thought he ought to suggest a visit from Linda. Her neck was healing, though the bruises had turned darker with yellow edges. It was a positive sign of healing, but it looked awful, and he knew it still pained her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should be a little offended that my boyfriend was straight up murdered and no one from work has even questioned where I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the word you’re looking for is grateful. The fewer questions the better,” Lucifer reminded him. “Besides, I might have used my charms to convince a few of the higher ups not to take much notice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Decker?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed, “Haven’t decided. I’m thinking it might be a good idea not to mention my sister’s involvement. I’d rather not mention your involvement. Lucifer found out there was a very bad man near Miss Lopez and took drastic action...she’d believe it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t lie or bluff anymore. I’m not going to have you start lying for me. Unless she asks, we don’t need to tell her anything, right? The official story doesn’t track back to you,” Ella hoped that would be enough. “If we have to tell her it was an angel, we’ll figure something out that keeps you and Ray Ray safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The detective can’t hurt me or Azrael.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She can hurt you in lots of ways, Lu,” Ella had taken to using Ray Ray’s nickname for her brother. She’d yet to be corrected on that front. “Let’s just keep it vague. Keeping it vague isn’t lying and I don’t have to think about what those moments with Pete were like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want that more than anything,” Lucifer knew she was haunted. He wished he could take that away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s definitely in Hell right? I know I’m not supposed to be happy about that and I’m not, but I just...I need to know he’s being punished. Is that...Is that horrible?” Ella knew what her priest would say. She was supposed to turn the other cheek and forgive. She was supposed to pray for his salvation, but when she imagined his weight on top of her, she wanted him to suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not horrible. It’s only human,” That much he was sure of after so many years. “I am sure he is in Hell. I am sure he’s suffering as he deserves to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it like?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people spend most of eternity locked into loops. Moments of their guilt, their mistakes...They live them over and over again. Should that not prove effective, the demons can do as they see fit. With my wings, I am capable of travel between the realms. I can go see. I can ensure that he is receiving all of the pain he deserves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella shook her head, her nose scrunching up, “No, no, I don’t want you leaving and I don’t...I don’t want to order his suffering. I just want to know that bad people don’t get away with things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for as long as I’ve been around. I think I’m proof enough of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not bad. I told you that way back when we met,” He was certainly complicated. “You were punished. You served your sentence, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I served a sentence. My vacation wasn’t exactly sanctioned,” Lucifer admitted. “I’m not sorry enough for my father. I don’t think I ever will be. I rebelled. I stand by my rebellion. I stand by leaving my throne. I stand by everything I’ve ever done. Dad is rather fond of contrition that I very much lack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella was thoughtful for a moment. “What was Hell like for you? Are you just a king ruling over all the darkness or was it one of those loop thingies for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A king, I’m afraid,” He laughed a little. “I was tasked with trying to pull utter chaos into line. Doling out punishment that was meticulous and just. I had to watch my angelic nature…” He trailed off not wanting to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twist into the sort of monster you’re used to from the stories,” His eyes flicked over to her. “This isn’t my true self. Not any longer. I don’t...I don’t know if there is any way for my angelic form to return in full, but I...I suppose that would be seen as an unjust end to my punishment and I’m not even sure I am him anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Can I see?” She asked. “I mean I’ve seen the wings…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wings are divine power made visible to this plane of existence. My Devil form is...very much not that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer wanted to tell her that simply looking at him with big doe eyes and saying please wasn’t going to work, but it was. So instead he sighed and sat his drink down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but just remember you’re not allowed to run out of the room screaming because you don’t like what you see. You are meant to be hiding out. I will leave if need be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It proved impossible not to recoil just a bit when she saw his Devil face. It was jarring, even more so because of the seeming hellfire burning in his eyes. Ella reached to touch his face, but stopped herself. Lucifer assumed it was repulsion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Does it hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lucifer frowned which did little for making his face less imposing given his current appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks...I worked this scene once with a really bad burn victim. I mean really bad. The guy was still alive and it was not good. Lots of screaming while they moved him. You look like you’re burned. I don’t want to hurt you if I…” She gestured to her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may look like burns, but it isn’t, not really. You won’t hurt me, but you don’t have to,” He reached up to stop her hand from touching his face, and she gasped more out of surprise. “Don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella hesitated, but persisted against his grip. “A good friend isn’t just there when you look all pretty and majestic with your wings. It’s okay,” She gave him a smile and it was bright enough for him to let go of her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her hand rested against his cheek just as his had when she first learned the truth. Her fingers traced over some of the lines and edges of his distorted features, but the fear had drifted away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not running away screaming,” Her voice was little more than a whisper. “Cos I don’t know if you’ve seen some of those Medieval paintings of you, but they are freaky,” Her smile lingered and she realized she was leaning close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like this. Please not like this,” He held her back from himself for a moment until he had changed back to his preferred form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned close to her capturing her lips with his. A part of him thought that she was surprisingly good at this for someone that he assumed had less experience than his usual partners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do with one another, hmm, Miss Lopez?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t even tell you. I do think there’s a good chance 90% of my dead relatives are spinning in their graves. They thought someone getting in good with the Devil would be far more metaphorical,” Ella smirked. “We’re both pretty emotionally compromised. Probably no big declarations or life changing moments for us right now, but we could definitely do some more kissing and maybe there could be snuggling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Lucifer grinned, clearly not put out by the request. Slow was good. He actually wanted her speaking to him in the morning. Rushing into bed together wouldn’t end well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also have a hot tub if I’m not mistaken. That can </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’re very much speaking my language, Miss Lopez.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you keep calling me Miss Lopez, it’s gonna get reallll kinky at some point,” Ella teased him. Lucifer just looked at her like he couldn’t quite see the problem with it. She rolled her eyes. “Alright, dude. Hot tub.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ella stripped down to her panties and bra, and Lucifer was reminded that the t-shirts and jean jackets were covering up an absolutely ravishing body. She settled into the tub resting against Lucifer’s chest while he wrapped his arms around her. He peppered her shoulder and neck with kisses, but stopped when she winced. He muttered an apology wishing that he was capable of healing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we both feel all warm and toasty. The view’s not so bad either,” She winked at Lucifer looking at him over her shoulder then going back to look at the cityscape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like seeing you this relaxed,” He knew it would take time for what had happened with Pete to fade. He could hold her every night after her nightmares, but he hoped for more moments like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty mutual feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer went to pour himself a drink when Ella was sleeping peacefully in bed after a lengthy soak in the hot tub. He turned to his left at a sound that probably would have been imperceptible to anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azrael, you never beat me at hide and seek before. I wouldn’t expect to win now,” Lucifer kept his eyes trained on the spot that he knew she was. A moment later she appeared. “Gotch ya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I wasn’t trying to hide. Just wanted to check on my two faves. She’s okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded, “Her neck is healing. She has nightmares, but they’re improving a little. I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t let her out of your sight?” Azrael was hopeful. She knew how good they would be for one another. She wanted them happy and she wanted Lucifer to heal just as much as she wanted him to look after Ella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a manner of speaking,” He said if only to be noncommittal to the situation with his sister. “Why have you made this your pet project? Because Ella needed a friend? I doubt she has ever needed all that much help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” Azrael shrugged. “Like I said before, it’s about both of you. I’m not Dad. It’s not like I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything happen. I just wanted you to have her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule one with humans: messing with their free will is always a bad move, Ray Ray,” Lucifer sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t! I told her she’d like LA if she moved out here. I didn’t say meet my awesome big brother and fall madly in love with him. If I did, they’d just be random words. Not part of my skill set to actually entice her to do it,” She repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then what do you want out of this? Just my happiness?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I...I want you to find your way home, okay? I don’t know what that takes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was told it would probably take a flaming sword,” Lucifer scoffed and sipped his drink. “I don’t want to go back to Heaven. I don’t want to go back to Hell. I just want to stay here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” Azrael challenged. “Your friends, Ella...They end up in the Silver City. Maybe I just want you to see that there’s a reason for you to come home, and having all that love and light that you used to have...That has to make a difference.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Not a word of any of this Heaven talk in front of Ella. I don’t want that put on her. She is not responsible for my salvation and I won’t let her think that she is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, sure. I just wanted to check on her. You do what you gotta do, but just -- Have a teeny tiny bit of faith for a change?” She didn’t wait for his answer before vanishing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella was very aware that they had a few more days in this bubble at most. Decker would be back in town. She’d be back at work. They would either tell everyone or keep it a secret, but either way, it would be different. She thought it was weighing on Lucifer as well, but his thoughts were preoccupied with other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azrael’s visit had served to remind Lucifer of the fragility of human lives. Ella had nearly died a few days ago. She would die one day, and her beautiful, bright soul would rest forever in the Silver City, beyond a gate Lucifer was forbidden to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ella walked over to him trying to pull him out of his pensive mood. “I just wanna tell you that I -- I know that this has been a lot. I don’t expect that whatever’s happening between us means I think this is forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” His head snapped up. Did she somehow know that he was thinking about forever? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just mean, you’re you. Aside from being the actual Devil, I know this bed is rarely empty. You flirt and run a club and talk about people’s desires. I don’t expect to be enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, “Why on Dad’s Earth would you not be enough? I’m frankly offended, Miss Lopez, that you imagine I’m some sort of tramp who needs to have a different woman in my bed every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to be realistic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Lucifer sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am capable of monogamy, and we’ve been together for about a minute, Ella. I’m not already plotting my next conquest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not trying to start an argument. Really. Just...I know I’m perky and optimistic and people think I’m naive, but, like, I get it. I get your whole vibe. I can work with it even if it’s not ideal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you truly want?” He said it incredulously, but his powers had a way of coming out even when it wasn’t wholly intended. Perhaps he had been spending too much time with the detective. He forgot he still had abilities that could manipulate Ella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want us to be happy. I want to be with you so much it’s kind of scary before I even cross the whole Devil part of it, and I’m really, really worried you’ll be bored with me by the time we see Chloe again and that’ll be it,” Ella’s eyes went a little wide. That was more than she’d meant to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” Ella fretted thinking she’d upset him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing, you’ve done nothing,” He shook his head. “It’s me. I...made you say that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella looked at him incredulously, “No, you didn’t. It’s what I’ve been feeling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s true. I didn’t mean to suggest it wasn’t,” He reached for her hand tugging her down to where he sat on the couch. “Divine creatures have abilities, powers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wings and the super strength and the living forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the ability to draw out desires and incite temptation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a certain lady and a certain apple?” Ella put a couple of the pieces together. “Are you saying that you’ve been doing that to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, o-or I don’t think so,” He carded a hand through his hair. “The detective is immune to my powers for a number of confusing and messy reasons that aren’t worth discussing. You’re not. I forgot that you’re not, and I asked what you wanted because I genuinely wanted to know without thinking of the fact that I was compelling you to say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella nodded slowly, “So you’re basically saying you can make me talk if you ask it the right way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I were to say “oh, no, honey, not tonight. I have a headache,” you could change my mind with your super powers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Lucifer wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t want to do those things to her, but his self-control wasn’t exactly world renowned. “I didn’t mean to and I don’t like thinking that I could not mean to and still force you into something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella had a determined look on her face, “Okay, Lu, well, we haven’t even…” She made a vague gesture to imply sex. “So if  you’re trying to make me, you’re not doing a very good job. You didn’t need magic powers to know that I’m worried about living up to Decker or you getting bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe and I aren’t like that. Whatever reason she was put in my path, it isn’t for romantic love or intimate relations. Perhaps it was only meant to bring me to this place. My relationship with her, my work with her, it has made me a better person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re not here, I still want to be with you. That has to mean it hasn’t just been your mojo working on me. You know how to take no as an answer so I’m sure if I suddenly changed my tune, you’d be suspicious. I trust you. I have faith in you, Lucifer.” He wasn’t just some monster. He wasn’t like Pete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer found himself enticed to sleep in large part because it meant the pleasant warm weight of Ella beside him. He didn’t want to be too far from her if her nightmares came back, but he also relished the chance to hold her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rarely dreamed. Dreaming was, technically speaking, a human phenomenon. When Lucifer dreamt it was far more likely to be a memory or a warning. He was used to remembering the early days of his reign in Hell, his Rebellion, and even the pain of his once happy time in the Silver City. Finding himself walking the dark, uneven stone roads of Hell. It was as he had left, and he felt compelled to push open a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No loop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lucifer had expected to find a loop or his mother or set of demons, but there was nothing, but a black stone table with a still body on it. He walked towards it. The grey blue ash that seemed to fall eternally in Hell fell on the body. He knew before he got close enough to see that it was Ella. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, it was Ella</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was how the very cruel universe worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt beside the table, his hand brushing her hair away from her forehead, “Long live, my queen.” He said softly to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He woke with a start and a gasping breath. It didn’t rouse Ella, but it took him a moment to get his bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Azrael believed Ella was Lucifer’s salvation, but Lucifer feared now more than ever that he was her damnation. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just as a quick reminder, I'm playing a little fast and loose with some of the mythology. Largely, this is related to things that have never had a super definitive answer, but if you notice a discrepancy or a slight pivot, it is likely intentional.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I need to invoke that doctor-patient confidentiality thing they’re always going on about on television,” Lucifer was pacing in front of Linda. “I’m allowed to do that, yes? You can’t share anything I tell you with Maze or Chloe or Amenadiel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t share anything you tell me here with them anyhow unless you drag one of them to your sessions,” Linda did have actual ethics. “But yes, you are allowed to do that and I’ve dually noted this is off limits as friend talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded, stopping his pacing and looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ella Lopez has been staying at my penthouse for the last week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staying at your penthouse?” Linda raised an eyebrow connecting the dots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my bed, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I...I don’t think that’s a bad thing. I do think you have to consider the boundaries of friendship and what you might be keeping --” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows. She knows it all. Took it better than any of you as a matter of fact. Devil face, angel wings. She actually wept with joy when she realized I was the Devil,” It made him smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, this is good news. She’s accepted you. She clearly makes you happy. This may help you make more progress towards self acceptance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if my journey towards self-acceptance requires that I...damn her?” He finally sat down with a huff. “She’s sleeping with the Devil. Literally. I’ve never really thought of the consequences of that, but I doubt Dad is a very big fan of my girlfriends. At least most of the previous ones had deniability.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sound like I don’t want to help, but celestial politics may be above my pay grade,” She paused. “But Ella is a devout woman. I don’t think you’re making her commit any crimes. I can’t imagine simply caring for you could bring those kinds of consequences.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a vision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you have visions?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not a science. It was a dream, technically speaking. It could mean nothing,” But his dreams rarely did. “She was in Hell. Not suffering, not in pain, but there was a very clear indicator that she was there to stay and I was the reason. I don’t want to be the reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, celestial politics are above my pay grade. I can’t tell you what a dream might mean for your...species, but I do believe that Ella has free will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my entire existence is meant to corrupt that will,” Lucifer scrubbed his face with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Ella has the sort of faith in you that you’ve described. You have to have some in her. Sometimes a dream is just a dream, and not all premonitions come true at least on this plane of existence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer hesitated, “My sister believes she will save me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she will. Or maybe the two of you will just have a fun, nice time together for some amount of time where you care for each other. Not every relationship is about Earth shattering outcomes. You’re putting the eternal damnation cart before the horse in this case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. He slept with plenty of women with the recognition that it meant little in the grand scheme of things. But when actual emotions were involved, he tended to assume there was a grander reason for it. He was him after all. The first human he’d cared about turned out to be a miracle. The second person...well, it had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The problem is if I am damning her by doing whatever it is we’re doing, I won’t be able to take it back,” He paused. “And a part of me likely wouldn’t want to,” He meant her no harm as he had said time and again, but he also didn’t want to think about parting with her when her fragile mortal lifespan was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That…” Linda nodded. “Is more concerning. But Ella has free will. You know that better than anyone. You’ve made that clear to me since we’ve known one another. You can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> her do anything. If she is with you, it is because she wants to be. Like everyone else, she has to weigh the consequences.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fear the potential consequences are beyond her comprehension,” He knew that sounded awful, but it wasn’t for lack of understanding Ella’s own intelligence. No mortal really could fathom it. “I’d like to say I’m feeling better after this little chat, but…” He sighed. “Right, I tell her. I just tell her what I saw, what I’m worried about, and let her decide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Linda agreed. “That sounds very much like what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer arrived back at the penthouse on the mission. All he had to do was say that he had a slight fear he might accidentally turn her into the Queen of Hell because of a dream. They’d laugh about it, surely, and hug and everything would be fine. If there was anything that Ella Lopez did magnificently well it was giving hugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so, I was thinking I might pop back to my place. Get some clothes, get some of my things, and then come back,” Ella gestured to the elevator and then back to Lucifer’s living room. “And I was going to do that while you were gone, but then I thought, whoa, girl, you can’t just wander back in with an overnight bag without mentioning it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s mouth was open. He was a millisecond away from saying they needed to talk. Obviously, Ella felt the same way, but the things they needed to talk about were different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird, isn’t it? I shouldn’t stay here now that I’m all healed up. You need your space, and I wouldn’t want to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s safe to say there is more than enough space here for both of us, Ella,” He smiled, trying to shake his own reasons for concern so that she didn’t get the wrong idea. “Go fetch your things. Bring them here. Make yourself comfortable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure? Cos your mouth is saying bring your stuff. Your eyes and general demeanor seem to say “Oh, God, what have I done?” She frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can very much assure you I’m not saying “Oh, Dad” anything. I like having you here. You like being here. And I don’t much like thinking of you trying to get to sleep tonight alone,” Her nightmares were better, but hardly gone, and they both knew that she tended to hold very tightly to Lucifer while she slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Ella looked mostly convinced, though there was a little bit of lingering doubt. She closed the space between them hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. “Be back in, like, an hour max.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was back in Linda’s office the next day, chasing out one of her other clients with his sudden appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. Your big confession didn’t happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I started,” He argued on his own behalf. “But then she wanted to go get some things from her place and then it was dinner time and then there was some general kissing and cuddling…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lucifer sat up straighter adjusting his jacket. “I enjoy a cuddle very much. There was no ideal time to bring up concerns about eternal damnation and the state of her immortal soul. I will...get there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My suggestion is no different today than it was yesterday, Lucifer. I don’t think you need to talk about forever with a young woman you’ve been involved with for a week. I do, however, think you need to think about what sorts of secrets you are keeping to yourself and how that may impact Ella.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed, “I am not so fond of thinking about how I impact people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned her a glare, “We’ll be going back to work on Monday. That isn’t a bad thing, but it also means potentially more people knowing what’s happened. That means a boatload of questions. Those questions may be enough to nip this in the bud. Maybe we can avoid the whole awkward matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that that what you want? To nip it in the bud?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just looked at her for a long moment. He truly didn’t know. He wasn’t sure that it was what he wanted, but it was certainly about what was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to tell you that I’m 100% ready to be professional Miss Lopez when we’re at work,” Ella was in the process of making herself comfortable in Lucifer’s bed while he tinkered around with the piano. She’d swapped her contacts for glasses and looked perfectly at home. It had pushed off Lucifer’s most recent attempt at confessing his fears to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would expect nothing less,” He nodded, a warm smile on his lips. “Just remember that you needn’t tell them anything about Pete or about where you’ve been. If anyone gives you trouble, find me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very manly and protective of you,” Ella smirked, but she also knew that he could use his mojo to protect her if it came to it. “I’ll be okay. Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out whatever mojo Lucifer had worked on their various superiors at the precinct had worked a little too well. Seemingly no one was too off put by Ella being the lead forensics specialist on the case of who killed the Whisper Killer. She tried to keep herself calm as she stuck photos and what little evidence there was up on a whiteboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ella, I wasn’t sure you’d be back,” Chloe sounded concerned. Her sudden appearance in the lab had made Ella jump, lost in thoughts about Pete and the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um, I was off last week too and with what happened…” Ella realized she had no real place to take that sentence. “I’m more freaked out than heartbroken,” The understatement of the century. “Work will be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Chloe looked skeptical. “I want to get a look at the scene. The team that looked at it while we were away says they found nothing. I know if anyone can find something it’ll be you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m real good at finding stuff,” Ella nodded, thinking of finding Pete’s hidden room. “Just gimme like 10 to finish up here and then we can...go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe for her part was trying to make sense of the scene. It was just far too </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It didn’t look staged, and yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ella should be here in a little while,” She told Lucifer as she took a careful look around. “Be extra nice to her. She’s gotta be taking this hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you that I will be very, very nice to Miss Lopez,” Things weren’t strange between Lucifer and Chloe, but he knew the fact that they weren’t exactly telling her everything that had happened played a role in that. “It seems cruel to have her come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave her an out. The lieutenant did too, but she said she feels okay working so…” Chloe shook her head. “Guess they weren’t as close as we thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer kept a physical distance between himself and Ella at the scene. He didn’t think his physical proximity would make a difference in and of itself, but it was a little harder to keep from checking on her constantly than he had expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The place is clean, Decker,” Ella assured Chloe after they’d gone back through things. “No fingerprints, no blood, no DNA.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too clean, right?” Chloe folded her arms. “We can’t even find </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fingerprints on anything. The body was found there,” She pointed to the spot on the floor where Pete had laid on top of Ella. Ella bit her lip nearly drawing blood to keep from reacting. “There’s no blood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer should have been clearer with Azrael when he said immaculate. While he had wanted no sign of Ella in the house, he hadn’t thought about the lack of evidence seeming odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The man was a serial killer, Detective. He was clearly careful about things,” Lucifer attempted to deflect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Including where his own mortal wound bled out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know what? I need some air. Lots and lots of air,” Ella felt sick. She walked away quickly, out the front door. She wasn’t sure that she could do this despite what she had said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one immediately followed her, though she was glad for it. She was on the verge of a full on panic attack and as much as she loved Chloe and Lucifer, they were only going to make it worse if she couldn’t calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is supposed to be my crime scene,” Ella said when Lucifer emerged from the house alone. Chloe was looking through Pete’s secret room and trying to put together whatever she could about his killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is your crime scene. You’re doing great, darling,” He tried to encourage her. “Chloe said we’re almost done. There’s nothing to find. Azrael overdid it a little, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ella turned to look at him. “It’s supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> crime scene. You and Chloe should be stepping over my body looking for clues, trying to figure out what happened to me. If it wasn’t for Ray Ray, you would be investigating my murder right now and I just…” She held up her hands and shook her head. The air went out of her lungs again, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t wrong. It made Lucifer curl his hand into a tight fist. His eyes glowing red for a moment as he regretted not being the one to save her, not to have had his chance at Pete Daily. Azrael was too merciful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lu…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, listen to me, it’s not supposed to be anything other than what it is. Loathe as I am to say it, things happen the way they are meant to. All part of Dad’s plan, right?” His annoying, confusing, possibly random plan. “You were always supposed to be saved, you were always supposed to be brought to me, and everything that has happened since was meant to happen. It’s cruel that it had to involve what happened here, but it’s done. It’s done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his arm around Ella’s shoulder, but their moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe stood there alone, looking more than a little apologetic, but also concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go somewhere to talk. Somewhere alone. With fewer cops,” She punctuated each sentence fragment with a nod of her head. Ella and Lucifer quickly mirrored what she had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up at a diner a few blocks away. Ella’s hands were shaking so badly that her attempt to drink the crappy diner coffee proved futile. She hid her hands in her lap, Lucifer quickly covering them with one of this own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ella, did you kill Pete Daily?” Chloe asked directly, but not without compassion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella shook her head fiercely, “No, I swear. I didn’t hurt him. I couldn’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found the room,” Ella confessed. Her throat felt tight. “I wasn’t looking for it. I didn’t expect anything. I just found it. He...He came back before I could get away. I wanted to call the cops. That was the plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he came back,” Chloe nodded sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He jumped on me. He put his hands around my throat and started choking me. I tried to get him off and I had one of his syringes, but I dropped it. I passed out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe turned her eyes towards Lucifer, “And you intervened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” He shook his head. “It seems that Ella was rather well acquainted with one of my sisters, Azrael. She appeared, saw Ella in distress and...handled the situation. She brought Ella to me and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You staged a cover up?” Chloe sighed. Not that she blamed Lucifer. She just knew cover ups rarely worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An angelic one. No mortals were involved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains why it’s so clean,” Chloe looked back at Ella. One of Ella’s hands popped up from under the table, fingers still shaking as she wiped away a few tears. Chloe guessed this meant she knew the whole truth about Lucifer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He would have killed me. He almost did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chloe nodded, taking it all of this in. It didn’t sit great with her. Killing the bad guys wasn’t usually a solution, but self-defense couldn’t be denied. She took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We finish processing the scene. We finish investigating what we can. Pete was killed by an intended victim, one that we...well, we just won’t be able to track down,” Chloe glanced up at Ella. “You’re off the case. There are 100 reasons you shouldn’t be here before we even get into what you’re going through now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella nodded glad she wouldn’t have to go back to the crime scene. She’d vastly overestimated her ability to face that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you won’t be needing me for this particular investigation, I think I should take Miss Lopez home,” Lucifer looked over at Ella, not thinking she was fit for driving herself even if he was willing to leave her alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Chloe glanced between them. “I don’t need to know about this part. Just be careful. Both of you.” She had found accepting Lucifer so fully impossible, and she hoped Ella wasn’t getting in over her head at a time when she was in a very bad place, but it wasn’t her place to tell them that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This sucks,” Ella said when they were alone in the corvette heading home. “Pete’s dead, the Whisper Killer is stopped. I’m not dead because the crazy serial killer got stopped from killing me and I...I feel guilty. I feel so guilty,” She admitted, tears still welling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilt is what you humans do best. Trust me. But I will tell you to the end of time, you are not at fault for Pete Daily’s death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just Pete’s death. I’ve been happy. I’ve been so happy being with you. I’m happy he’s dead because it brought me to you and I can’t...I can’t be that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked at her with genuine concern. The word guilt made him nervous enough, but tying that guilt up with her own feelings for him was worse. His seeming premonition of her lying in Hell only felt that much more real if she was starting to bottle up an eternity’s worth of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Lucifer said emphatically. “You listen to me. You are not allowed to mix up your happiness with his death. They aren’t the same, and you have done nothing wrong. Don’t do this to yourself. Please,” The last word came out with more pleading than he meant it to. But dreams about her future in Hell paired with Ella talking about guilt, drove a knife into his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you just...Can you take me to my place, please? I just want to be alone for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer frowned, but nodded. He turned the key in the ignition. “As you wish.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything was a mess. Ella had spent the better part of the last two days cycling through tears and a desire to call Lucifer and a feeling that she should be on her own right now. She knew this was probably the breakdown she should have had a week ago, but it was hard not to be distracted by the knowledge that all things God were very much real and she might be kind of, sort of falling for the actual Devil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lu?” Ella heard a noise in the living room and thought maybe he’d come to check on her. Her blood ran cold when no one replied. Her jitteriness wasn’t much better than it had been since Pete. She reached for a pair of scissors holding them with shaky determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey, it’s just me,” Ray Ray made herself visible. “Wasn’t sure you wanted company, but you were all,” She gestured towards her vaguely. “And I thought screw it, you’re my bestie. You’re getting company whether you like it or now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella put the scissors back down and nodded, “I’m really all,” She repeated Ray Ray’s gesture. “I just -- I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already talked to Lucifer. I know I’m the screw up here. I shouldn’t have interfered the way I did and apparently, immaculate cleaning means something else on Earth than it does in Heaven. I’m so sorry, Ella.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “It’s not your fault. The alternative was me dead and Chloe even said it’s self-defense. He was a bad guy. He was a super bad guy. He deserved bad things to happen to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you crying here alone, like, all the time?” Azrael watched humans a lot, but it didn’t mean she understood them all that well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. It’s just everything. Lucifer’s the Devil. You’re an angel. Pete was a serial killer. I was crier without all of this going on and now…” She just shook her head. “I thought I was in love with Pete. I thought he was like a forever-type of guy,” Ella had pictured a future. She’d pictured a white dress. It had been detailed at the very least. “Not only was he not a forever-type of guy, but now...my forever guy...he’s Satan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that really bother you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, no, I don’t know. Does it make me evil to be all attracted to the Devil?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer was my favorite big brother,” Azrael told Ella. “Like, seriously my fave, and you have no idea how many brothers and sisters we have. He was also super important. I mean, you’d think Angel of Death is important, but there wasn’t death back then so it was all about the Archangels. And Samael...He was the coolest even then,” She admitted. “Then he got all angsty and rebellious and “oh, call me Lucifer” and I freaked out. Rebellion, that’s not what we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused sitting down on Ella’s coach, “And I was a total coward afterwards. We all were. Everyone’s terrified to talk to him. Yeah, because he’s a little scary, but also ‘cos of Dad. His punishment, it was bad,” She looked over at Ella. “But when I finally did start lurking around him and talking to him, I figured out he’s still Samael. He wasn’t evil then. I don’t think he’s evil now. So if he’s not evil, you’re definitely not evil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella nodded, but she looked unconvinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have always believed so much in God and angels and all of it, and when Lucifer told me it was real, it was like this amazing confirmation of everything, but...Now that he’s a real, actual thing, I’m mad. I’m mad at God because Lucifer’s Dad, he sounds like a dick. Because I’ve seen what he looks like and God did that to him, to his son. Being mad at God, scares me more than anything else. Every time its happened, I feel like I’m losing part of myself and this time, I have a lot more proof.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azrael gave Ella a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder, “I get mad at Dad all the time. He’s not so super sensitive that you thinking something about him is gonna get you in that much trouble. Not anymore anyway,” Back in the Old Testament days it was a bit of a different story. “Samael was one of his favorites. You wanna know a secret? I’m pretty sure Lucifer is still one of his favorites. We hurt the ones we care about most, right? My theory is that Dad put you and Lucifer right where he wants you guys. It’s why I’m not in trouble for what I’ve done. It’s why nothing is getting in the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we talking fate?” She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, more like no one objecting,” Ray Ray still had her thoughts on this being meant to be, but that didn’t mean it was impossible to go against the plan. The plan was always in flux. “A helpful little nudge toward a good thing. As your boyfriend’s sister, I think Lu would make a really good forever-type guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was exhausted. He didn’t think he did exhausted, but it had been a trying few days. He’d started about 30 texts to Ella only to stop himself from sending them. She wanted to be alone. She would call him if she wanted him. If something happened to her, he would hear about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the thought of something happening to her had led to a vase getting thrown against the wall, and Lucifer didn’t need to consult with Linda to know that he was not handling this well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat at the piano fiddling with it more than playing it. He managed a few chords here and there, but had yet to string them together into a song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, um, you really need better security around here,” Ella said stepping off the elevator. Lucifer stood up and walked around the piano to look at her. She looked tired too. “I gave the doorman like a buck to get access to your private elevator. He didn’t know I wasn’t a bad guy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he likely liked my odds against you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but I’m scrappy,” She gave him a weak smile before rushing over to him for a much needed hug. Ella Lopez needed all the hugs under the best circumstances, and these weren’t the best circumstances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you are, Miss Lopez,” He bent down to kiss the top of her head. He kept his arms around her, his hand making small, comforting circles on her back. “You’re right on time. I was about to insist that Chloe go check on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” She leaned out of the hug to look at him. “I promised you a freak out. Just came a week later than expected.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was this freak out about me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only like a third of it,” That seemed fair given at least part of it was about Pete and part of it was about God. “But I’m back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” He held a little tighter to her, relieved she was back and half afraid that this ended with her leaving once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella took a deep breath and leaned just a little out of the embrace, “Work is suggesting a leave of absence. Just a couple of weeks, and I’m good with that, but you should still work with Chloe.” She was somewhat fascinated with the buttons on his shirt, popping one of the ones open near the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” She nodded, going for a second button. “I love being here with you and I love the way you look at me when you’re all fretting about things, but you love working and if this is going to work it can’t just involve hiding in your penthouse and holding me while I cry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like holding you while you cry,” Lucifer pointed out, but raised an eyebrow as she kept going on his shirt. “Ella…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, sure, I like it too. I’m not saying you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hold me while I cry. Just that lives outside of each other are good for two people in a...relationship-type thing,” She looked up at him. This was about more than just hanging out while she recovered from trauma. It had to be. “You’re, um, you’re all human under here, right? Or I mean human adjacent?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gave her an amused look, “I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I mean you’re Lucifer Morningstar, I figured the stories couldn’t all be exaggerations, but…” By now her hands had made it to the button on his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ella, you came back out of the blue after what looks like two grueling days. We don’t have to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to. I want to,” She repeated. “Because I don’t think I ever have with someone who actually cared about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer adjusted his hold on her so he could kiss her properly, picking her up as he did so and placing her on the piano so they were closer to eye level. Ella smiled when they broke apart, her forehead resting against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to have sex on a piano.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The piano is just foreplay, darling. You’re truly sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“1000%. I want it to be official. This isn’t just messing around and it probably isn’t fate. It’s just a real relationship with boundaries and expectations and sex. Not just trauma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my word it will not be only trauma,” Lucifer could work within those parameters. He wanted it to be real too, to be more than whatever they had been doing up to this point. He captured her mouth again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you never, ever lie,” Ella pushed his shirt open, and he took the hint, pulling it off and leaving it in a pile on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Never ever,” He confirmed. He tugged her closer, almost to the edge of the piano. His hand slid under her t-shirt exploring the smooth skin of her back. Ella was reminded of that little detail of him being extra warm. It made her shiver now in the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom when it became abundantly clear that the piano had worn out its usefulness. Ella managed to lose a shirt and her pants along the way, leaving her in her panties and bra. Lucifer had lost decidedly more. Ella couldn’t quite help the way her breath caught in her throat when she took him in completely. It was impressive, not that she was terribly surprised by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer leaned down over top of Ella as she laid against the pillows, but she rolled away, slipping out from underneath him on the pretense of sitting up to undo her bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can, um, can I be on top?” The alternative made her think about the weight of Pete on top of her and that wasn’t going to end well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always happy to please a woman who knows what she wants,” Lucifer didn’t think much of the request and was thoroughly distracted by the sight of Ella. He laid down on his back. “Have your wicked way with me by all means.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: I’ve come to realize that the bulk of what I’m ignoring is Season 4 content. This isn’t necessarily intentional, but seems worth acknowledging that while this is Season 5A complaint. It is largely AU from post Season 3. The Pete portion of 5A is the biggest component of Season 5 I’m utilizing and I’m not really mentioning or dealing with anything else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Ella said collapsing beside Lucifer when they’d both finished. Ella was pretty sure she’d finished twice, not that she was complaining. “I’m gonna be totally honest, dude, I didn’t know someone could do that. That thing with your hips, and just...Wow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer laughed a little, turning on his side to face her, head propped up on one hand while the other rested on her hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are many, many things I can do that others can’t,” He teased. “But let’s not forget about your talents. You were spectacular.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a mock glare not believing the praise, but also being happy enough not to argue about it settling for a kiss instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spectacular,” He repeated to try to discourage her unconvinced expression. He reached for her hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss her knuckles gently. She still suspected he might be overselling it a little bit, but she was going to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella rolled toward him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek for a moment before her fingers roamed over this face and chest trying to memorize him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ray Ray told me some things about you,” She admitted. “She told me your name. Your old name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tensed a little, “Did she? I’m not very fond of that particular moniker if you’re about to ask if you can call me by it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ella shook her head. “You changed it for a reason. That’s your call. I was just curious, why? I mean Biblically, just assumed that name and Lucifer were different people, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t like it,” He entwined their fingers, but his eyes were set on the ceiling as he laid back against the pillows. “It was the first implication that I was being set up. Oh, sure, Michael gets to be Michael - Who is like Dad - I get to be Dad’s poison. Not exactly a ringing endorsement for the expectations being set for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Light bringer is a much better choice,” Ella agreed. “And a better description.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lit up the stars, but from the beginning there was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it was never going to be enough, that my worst impulses had been placed there to manipulate me.” He scoffed at the suggestion, turning his head to look at her. “I worry that everything I’m doing, even now, is being guided in a way I wouldn’t agree to if I had a say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s mind flashed to the vision of Ella lying still, covered in Hell’s ashes. Was that what Dad wanted? If Ella were damned, Lucifer would follow her to Hell. He would give up his sabbatical on Earth again and likely for good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella kissed his forehead, “I’m grateful for whatever brought you to me, but I get it. I wouldn’t want my family butting in that way either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful for you. Whatever is or isn’t happening, this is not one of those outcomes I’m upset about,” He reassured her, not wanting Ella to get the wrong impression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both dozed in the post coital warmth of the bed for a little bit longer before the temperature of the room became noticeable. Ella got up putting her undergarments on again and adding Lucifer’s shirt to the ensemble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving. Want me to get some snacks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gearing up for round three, are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella just laughed, shaking her head. In truth, she didn’t have a snappy reply to that one and was blushing rather a lot as she headed to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were going to have to get some actual food for the kitchen. Ella was pretty sure that 80% of his fridge contents was designed to be garnish for drinks. She managed to find some fruit and one of Maze’s knives that could maybe pass for a paring knife. She was halfway through slicing an orange when she nicked her finger with the knife. She winced at the pain and mentally prepared herself for blood. When she looked down at her hand, there was none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” She was sure it had hurt. It must have been her imagination. She dropped the knife into the sink all the same deciding to find something a little less sharp and scary. She didn’t notice the blood on the blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought an apple would be more on brand,” She teased him bringing the plate of food back. “But I had to work with what we had,” She climbed back onto the bed, offering him something to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very funny. You know it wasn’t really an apple, yes? I mean it was mildly more interesting than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Banana? I had a Sunday school teacher who was really sure it was a banana. She was really confident about that. There were diagrams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pomegranate, or near enough. Technically, speaking it wasn’t anything that there’s a name for, but it was close to a pomegranate. I mean, where do you think the Greeks got the idea?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella hadn’t actually thought about it, “I sort of thought they just didn’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I never visited Ancient Greece? Do you know the parties they used to have? I planted a seed or two. Pun intended,” Lucifer smirked, picking at the food she’d brought. “They took a little more creative license. I promise I never shared custody of someone’s daughter because she ate one in Hell. Living souls can’t travel to Hell and divine children are a rather new trend thanks to Charlie. But I couldn’t help myself with a little bit of divine fanfiction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The more you know,” She returned his smirk. It was a lot to take in. She forgot that he was older than humanity. Of course, he hung out in Ancient Greece. “Guess there’s a lot I still don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess there is,” Lucifer couldn’t help but frown. Pleasant conversations about fruit and the ancient world aside, Ella still had plenty of unpleasant things to learn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t look at me like that. I’m not worried about those things. Promise. I’m a one freak out kind of girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least that made one of them who wasn’t worried. That was one more person than in his last relationship of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had another dream?” Linda filled in what she already had a suspicion on when Lucifer called for an emergency session the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, but even you said the line between dream and vision is sketchy as best. So for the sake of discussion, I say we just call it a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, dream,” Lucifer grumbled, carding a hand through his hair. “Happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just start at the beginning,” Linda suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ella and I had just had some very fantastic sex…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fast forward a little bit past those details.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” He gritted his teeth, mildly annoyed. “Ella had some questions. They always have questions. But luckily hers were more about apples and forbidden fruit than about whether or not I eat babies which was Chloe’s go to,” He explained. “I told her that it was more of a pomegranate, left out the bit where it also involved me sleeping with the Original Sinner, and we had a third round of sex. Ella is surprisingly...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fast forward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, and then we went to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in Hell again. All roads seemed to lead back there. It was as calm and peaceful as Hell ever was. Sure, there were the distant screams of the damned, chained doors, and desperate pleas for help as the demons did their worst, but by Hell standards, it was quiet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No rebellion to quash. No prophecy to prove wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It made Lucifer wonder why he was there at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked the familiar path to the throne room. He reached into his pocket feeling the weight of something there. He pulled out a Pentecostal coin. He could have sworn that he lost that somewhere along the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He flipped the coin aimlessly a few times before pushing open the doors to the throne room. Ella was waiting for him there, seated in a throne beside his own. There was a pomegranate split open on the table beside her, seeds spilling out. Forbidden fruit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it’s only a dream, I dislike the connotations. Eve and I corrupted one another. If this isn’t a vision of what’s to come, it’s at least a reminder that I could do that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may be those worries manifesting themselves. There is such a thing as a self-fulfilling prophecy. You believe you mean Ella harm, therefore, you create danger without meaning to,” Linda warned. “Perhaps you should discuss this with Ella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to open that can of worms,” Lucifer held his hands up and leaned back on the sofa crossing his legs. “She has enough on her plate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you’ve mentioned. You’ve mentioned her nightmares and her fears in great detail. It sounds like she is telling you what is going on with her. It seems only fair to return the favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t so simple!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, it never is with you! But in all the time I’ve known you, keeping something like this secret whether it is real or imagined doesn’t end well. All I’m asking is that you try something new for a change. Empower Ella to play some role in whatever happens next.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Eve had the whole banana talk back in Season 4, but I wanted to twist it a little. Also shoutout to my 10th grade theology teacher who once ran around our classroom for an hour naming different fruit in an attempt to explain to us that it could have been any fruit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ella was starting to figure out Lucifer’s texting game. There were surprisingly a lot of emojis for a guy who had existed from the beginning of time. There were more dick pics than Ella was used to receiving and that wasn’t because her past boyfriends were discrete. He worried if she didn’t reply even when he knew she was at a crime scene he, himself, had just left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a text saying he wanted to see her right after work still made her a little more nervous. She mostly assumed a breakup was inevitable. That was how these things normally went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakups, however, didn’t usually involve candle lit dinners delivered to her boyfriend’s penthouse, but she had to remind herself most of her other boyfriends were far less classy than Lucifer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still had her doubts about being wined and dined before being dropped. She could tell Lucifer was worried about something despite his best attempts at small talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She finally asked halfway through their entrees. “It’s just...I already told you -- I know I’m not exactly your usual...</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you want to end it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“End it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I mean all this caginess and fanciness can’t just be because it’s Tuesday. Something is going on with you, and it’s been going on with you for a few days. I’m assuming it’s reality settling in. This,” She motioned to the table. “Is your way of letting me down gently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes and no as far as reality goes,” He downed the rest of his wine, not that it was enough to have much effect on him. “I’m not letting  you down gently. I’m hopefully not letting you down at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” Ella looked a little defeated. It had been weeks of one thing after another. Ella wasn’t sure how much more she could take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I have a habit of looking the proverbial gift horse in the mouth as I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Their relationship might be knew, but they knew one another long enough that he doubted this was quite the revelation. “Linda thinks I might be looking for reasons to --” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“End it?” Ella interjected still thinking that was the conversation they were having.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shook his head, “Worry about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella’s mouth formed a silent ‘o.’ She hadn’t thought about that. She probably should have. She knew how Lucifer could get. He was always protective. She just hadn’t noticed it in relationship to herself before now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lu, I’m okay. Really,” Her lips twitched into a small smile. “I’m sleeping better. I’m back at work with no freak outs. I really am okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know,” He was proud of her for that. She had put herself back together beautifully, and he knew it would be very easy for her to crumble. “It isn’t anything you’re doing. I’m inherently dangerous. I don’t like thinking that I might hurt you. If not me directly, something connected to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he hadn’t quite come out and said Hell, but it was still progress for him. He decided that would have to be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know I did some sketchy things back in Detroit. I know you guys all treat me like an extra special snowflake, but I’ve seen some stuff,” Ella wished sometimes her friends recognized that she was a fully functioning adult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know you did, but my type of sketchy is...more extreme,” Lucifer leaned back in his chair. “I’m talking about Hell and celestials, Ella. Between the pair of us, I’m sure we can take on most things of this world, but...I fear not being able to protect you from Hell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella had believed in Heaven and Hell before Lucifer. She had always believed if she lived a good life and believed in the Big Guy, she’d never have to think all that much about Hell outside of imagining where some of the scum they arrested ended up. She hadn’t thought about what their relationship might mean for her relationship to Hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s becoming all I can think about,” Lucifer confessed. “You may be sleeping better, but I am certainly not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How real is this concern?” Ella asked unsure how much of this was Lucifer being hard on himself and his past, and how much was genuine worry. “I mean when I was a kid I was pretty sure quicksand was going to be a really big problem in my adult life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what Linda would say. I know that she would say that it’s quicksand, but -- It is a real threat, Ella. I cannot promise that your...soul isn’t more in danger for being close to me. You have a right to know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Ella’s turn to down the rest of her wine. She’d mostly been thinking about monsters and demons. Not her soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done bad things before I met you. Stole cars, slept with not so great guys, enabled a serial killer,” Though in that case she hadn’t known what she was doing. “I don’t think caring about you is the worst thing I’ve ever done.” She paused. “I still pray.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer wasn’t sure what she thought he would say to that, “I wouldn’t stop you from doing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I just mean I make sure your dad knows exactly where I’m at. I’m pretty pissed about some things and I think he should know what kind of guy you are,” That was more important to Ella than ever now. “But I don’t pray about feeling bad for being with you. I don’t feel bad. That counts for something, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It counts for a lot,” He gave her a small smile. “A lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ella had been dreading making this call for the last half hour. She’d called literally everyone else before finally calling Lucifer. “I need you to come pick me up and not freak out in the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer frowned, “Where are you? There aren’t that many places I can think of that would upset --” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hospital,” Ella knew that it wouldn’t be an easy conversation. She’d been back to work for almost a month, and things had seemed calmer. She had liked things seeming calmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why are you at the hospital?” Lucifer was already looking for his keys. “What happened?” His devilish side was definitely thinking of how he’d punish whoever had hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so dumb. Please don’t get worked up. I was at a scene and someone said </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, be careful. There’s a huge exposed tree root and a giant hole over there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I said cool and then immediately fell in the giant hole,” She felt like an absolute idiot. The detective running the scene was also generally a jerk who thought she was silly. This wasn’t going to help that situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How badly are you hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m totally fine, but I was a tiny bit unconscious when they brought me,” She braced for Lucifer’s reaction, hearing him curse on the other end of the phone. “And even though all of the tests are totally, 100% clear and perfect, it’s policy that I can’t drive myself home or take an Uber.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d take an Uber rather than call me?” He sounded downright hurt, but it was coming from a place of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to worry you. But Trixie had a thing so Chloe was out and I couldn’t get Dan, and, well, I don’t have that many friends it turns out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live twenty minutes away. Please don’t kill yourself or the Corvette getting here,” Ella couldn’t help but smile, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurses were doing a last check on Ella and disconnecting the required IV when Lucifer came in. He looked relieved as soon as he saw her in one piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just have to wait for the doctor with my discharge papers,” She gave the nurse an appreciative smile as she disconnected the last of the monitors. Ella pulled her hoodie back on. “15 minutes. That means you didn’t run every red light.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only three or four,” He gave her a gentle smile. He leaned down for a kiss, meaning to comfort her, but in truth it was likely more for him. “I really think we ought to insist on no more crime scenes with large holes when Chloe and I aren’t around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a requirement I can place on my job, but I’ll definitely think about it,” She gave him another quick kiss. “But I’m probably hurt badly enough that we need to grab dinner at that really good Italian place...the one with the garlic knots,” She teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have it waiting for us when we get home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer preoccupied himself with his phone placing an order for food to be delivered to the penthouse while the doctor arrived to finish the discharge process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Miss Lopez, it looks like this is your lucky day. Second round of tests were all clear. Can’t find any reason to keep you here,” He made a few notes on Ella’s chart. “If you start to feel sick or notice any new marks that are concerning, please reach back to us right away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, Doc,” She nodded, taking the clipboard and signing off that she understood everything. “Thanks,” She handed the forms back and took the ones he offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a prescription for pain medication if you do start to feel more sore as you recover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we will definitely get those filled,” Lucifer smirked. “Could make for a fun Friday night if nothing else,” He smiled at the doctor who seemed far less amused than he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel pretty good, but I’ll keep that in mind and keep him away,” Ella stood up, and was relieved that no one seemed to be insisting on a wheelchair. “Take me home. Or, well, your home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your home, too. If that’s what you want,” Lucifer wasn’t really expecting anything too permanent just yet, but he had no concern about Ella staying close. She was becoming a fixture in the penthouse, and Lucifer liked it, more than he had realized he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She managed to talk Lucifer out of carrying her to the elevator on the grounds that she had been walking just fine all along. She was in far more danger of becoming hangry because she’d missed lunch thanks to her impromptu visit to the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even knowing she was fine, the whole ordeal had left Ella exhausted. She was prepared for an early night in while Lucifer wandered off to the club, but instead she found herself in the bedroom with Lucifer's arms wrapped around her from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella was pleased at Lucifer’s rather insistent hands roaming over her body as she undressed, but she also became very aware that he wasn’t so much trying to be sexy and suave as he was analyzing every inch of her for marks and bruises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, relax, I’m good. Not even a bruise, Lu. I’m fine,” Ella was aiming to reassure Lucifer and it was mostly working, but something nagged at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans bruised. Lucifer knew this. They were all too fragile and breakable. Yet, Ella fell far and hard enough to lose consciousness, but walked away without even a bruise let alone a concussion. It didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I take care of two things at once?” He said nonchalantly. “I want to touch you very much,” He captured her mouth in a deep kiss before finishing the sentence. “And the doctor suggested checking for marks and bruises. I’m simply being efficient.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re simply overreacting,” Ella said sternly, but then relented. “But I do like your way of overreacting.” She relented just a little. “I have to get some sleep and then face a mountain of paperwork at work tomorrow to be cleared. Go have fun downstairs and I’ll be waiting when you get back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get rid of me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never, but you’ve got all pent up nervous energy you gotta go blow off. I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll be here for a really long time. You know that right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve told me as much,” Lucifer didn’t lie, but not quite telling the truth wasn’t always the same thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just want to thank everyone for the kind words! It has really made me want to play more in the Lucifer sandbox. Probably about 2 - 3 chapters to go from here. There is some angst coming and honestly, 2 chapters will probably end with angst, 3 chapters will involve me coming up with a happier ending. We'll see what the universe decides on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer had come to understand the notion that angels self-actualized, at least to a point. There were aspects about his being, about his person that he couldn’t alter, but plenty was in his control especially when it came to his powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But whatever abilities he had to change, improve and minimize his powers, he had no reason to believe he had any ability to give someone else supernatural powers. Even Chloe, for all of their closeness, had never been shielded from danger simply because of his desire that she not be harmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was convinced that Ella hadn’t just miraculously avoided harm when she fell. She had shown some amount of invulnerability that wasn’t natural. In the weeks since, Lucifer had found himself keenly aware of other moments when she should have been hurt, however minorly, only for nothing to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maze walked into Lux. It was too early for crowds, but Lucifer was sitting at the bar looking particularly brooding. She frowned looking at what he had in his hand. “Where’d you get that? I thought you destroyed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Made a new one,” Lucifer shrugged, spinning a freshly minted pentecostal coin in the space in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? You’d need Hell-forged silver.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think you were the only one to bring a weapon or two from home on our little sabbatical, Mazikeen?” He caught the coin in the air and put it in his pocket. “I do still remember how to do a great many things even if my lifestyle has changed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changed a whole lot from what I’ve heard. Seriously, Ella is upstairs? I mean, she’s a precious little lamb, but you’re…” She gestured toward him. “You’re making less and less sense everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I happen to like the way she makes me feel - good about myself,” He admitted a little absently as he walked around the bar to pour a drink for himself. He thought of the first time Ray Ray had told him about the whole situation with Ella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, she grows on you,” Maze agreed even if she didn’t understand it. “Doesn’t explain your coin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had an uncomfortable number of former friends and foes popping up - my mum, Cain, Eve, maniacal priests, renegade demons. One has no way of knowing what might happen next,” Lucifer justified. “I have wings for the moment, but things have a habit of changing quickly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Maze raised an eyebrow. “You’d tell me if there was something I needed to worry about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my word. There is nothing happening that I believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to worry about,” He sipped his drink. “Perhaps I just missed having something to fiddle with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not thinking about hacking off your wings again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lucifer shook his head. “We’re well past that. This isn’t that sort of insurance plan. It’s a parachute if you or I or anyone else should ever need one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else?” She repeated skeptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Within reason,” He was hardly going to be handing out subway tokens to LA at large. “We have roots here now, Maze. Both of us. We need to protect that, protect them. Do you disagree?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. Not enough for me to get into it with you right now, but I think we both know this is going to end badly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed, “Probably,” He grumbled, but at least having the coin on hand made him feel better even if it might prove useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella was a firm believer that a night at Lux was an excellent way to celebrate at the end of another case. They’d gotten the bad guy, and at least for the next 12 hours, they didn’t have to think about how low humanity could go. That a night at Lux also included wearing her sparkliest clothes and the most glitter was just bonus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear all your day drinking is rubbing off on me. This is like my seventh drink, and I’m barely feeling it,” Ella was having a good time, but it was odd that the liquor wasn’t affecting her. “Sorry in advance if they all hit me at once, and I turn into a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lucifer smiled because at least Ella was having fun, and he found himself savoring nights where she was all smiles and energy. Didn’t stop the fact that she was apparently metabolizing alcohol like a celestial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna dance with me later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss it. Go have fun. I’ll find you,” He promised. Ella didn’t need to be told twice as she bopped off to try to find the rest of the Tribe out on the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool party, bro,” Ray Ray popped up beside Lucifer at the bar. She was dressed more like Ella than the Angel of Death at the moment. “Shouldn’t be surprised you still know how to throw a good night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the Devil wants to attract the right sorts of people, a good front is necessary,” He shrugged, but he was proud of Lux. “You’ve been keeping quiet lately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My line of work keeps me busy. Plus you’ve been busy with Ella. Thought I’d come say hi. Figured maybe we could hang out for a while. If me staying is okay with you,” She wasn’t sure how good their relationship was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be a good idea, actually. I might need an extra set of eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ray Ray looked at him unsure of what he meant by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something’s happening to Ella,” Lucifer confided in Azrael. “I don’t know what it is yet, but she...she’s invulnerable. She’s like a celestial, but she isn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! Isn’t it great!” She beamed up at her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew?!” He turned to look at her, eyes stopping just short of glowing red. His expression was stern enough that Azrael realized she wasn’t supposed to be so pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not great?” She tried again. “Bad?” She said still uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, bad,” Lucifer turned away from the crowd. “Tell me that you’re just pleased with an unexpected outcome and that you aren’t responsible for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azrael!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come on. It’s not like...I mean, Dad seemed pretty okay with me saving her life before. I just wanted to make it a little more...permanent. She hasn’t even noticed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you did right now,” He grit his teeth waiting for her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, you know how when Dad kicked everyone out of the Garden, we all took some stuff including a certain super awesome sword that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> threw into another universe on me which I have not even been a jerk about,” Ray Ray thought she should get some points for not being totally put out by that. “I might have taken a relic or two from the Tree of Life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Lucifer’s hand gripped the bar to keep him from looking as visibly annoyed by all of this as he actually was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might have put a sliver from the tree into a super cute keychain that I gifted my bestie. That sliver might be causing her to develop immortality. Okay it sounds a lot worse when I say it outloud,” Ray Ray was willing to admit when she was wrong. “But it also means a version of Ella that is totally protected from all realms - human, demon, angel. When Dad gives a gift, he does a pretty stellar job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Dad didn’t give this gift, and if anyone besides you and I found out about it, Ella could find herself in twice as much danger.” There were plenty of unsavory creatures in all realms that would be all too pleased to have access to that kind of gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to keep her safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t?” He snapped, eyes flickering red before he could stop himself. Why was he angry about this? He could protect Ella from outside threats. He could have a much longer existence with her than he could if she were a mere mortal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that, Lu,” Azrael looked fairly chastened all the same. “I’ll go swipe the keychain while she’s having fun. The effects should wear off in a week, maybe two at the most. It’s not permanent if she doesn’t have the relic.” She paused. “You and me are her best friends. Maybe she’d like the choice to stay with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s mind went to Cain. Sure, he was a murdering asshole even before he was immortal, but immortality had twisted him that much more. Ella as they knew her could never live forever and stay the same person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As tempting as that is, you know she wouldn’t say yes and if she did, she wouldn’t know what she was saying yes to, not really. We don’t get to make that sort of decision for her. Dad sees human immortality as a curse. There’s a reason for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ray Ray relented. “You know humans better than me. I’ll get it back from her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Ella was feeling the alcohol, but was still much closer to tipsy than as drunk as she should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It turns out that drink number 12 was the one that sealed the deal,” She teased standing close to Lucifer and swaying on her feet just a little. “You were supposed to dance with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I?” Lucifer put an arm around her waist. “Don’t see why we can’t still do that. Far better in private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Ella’s hum of agreement quickly turned into giggles as she rested her head against his very firm chest. “I love you,” She mumbled against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just Han Solo me?” Ella looked up amused, somewhat oblivious to the fact that Lucifer didn’t answer. “I need to lie down before I fall down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command,” Lucifer guided her towards the elevator. A part of him was trying to determine if he had or hadn’t said he loved her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>